


One day

by Suberr



Category: Prince of Stride (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 16年旧文补档。cp：庆侑*原作脱离，只写我理解的鸭田兄弟（没写出来），OOC超量**第一人称注意
Relationships: Kamoda Kei/Kamoda Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> 16年旧文补档。
> 
> cp：庆侑
> 
> *原作脱离，只写我理解的鸭田兄弟（没写出来），OOC超量  
> **第一人称注意

果然还是跑回去比较好。

只要乘着那股风，无论怎样烦躁不安的心情都会变得平静。坐在新干线上的每分每秒都难以忍受。

邻座的哥哥像是看出了我的想法，抢先安抚我：“庆，不行哦，东京离崎玉县可有一段距离……”

啊啊，我知道。我打断他，像不愿浪费时间一样拉直耳机线、点下平板上的play键。那是刚才在吉祥寺输给方南的比赛回放，正好播到八神的弟弟和我的对手以不可能的接力速度在我旁边击掌的一刻。站在局外人的角度，这可谓奇迹的接力，倘若我是线外的观众，也会感到热血沸腾、鼓掌欢呼吧。

但我是三桥Stride部的部长，也是三桥的anchor，却只能面如死灰地全力奔向必败的结局。

“庆，打起精神来，这只是一场表演赛，我们还有机会。”哥哥又说。

我死死盯着屏幕，没说话。哥哥柔软的声音仿佛飘在天边一样遥远，其他部员的嬉闹声——长冢分着他带来的剩下的香蕉、嶋葵和永福鸡同鸭讲地讨论着小日向的妹妹和这周假面骑士的剧情（针之谷大概还是安静地听着他的音乐吧），也像发生在另一个和我无关的时空。

你们为什么都能如此轻松呢。

难道为失利而痛苦的只有我一个人吗。

在小小的屏幕里，方南的anchor藤原尊也毫不迟疑地冲过了终点。

接送我们的校车早早就停在了新干线出口，只等全员上车便一刻不停地往学校赶。这也是我要求的，无论输赢，比赛结束后的时间也要用来练习；针对比赛中发现的漏洞进行特别训练能得到很好的效果。

Runner们站成一排等我发话指导训练，连永福也严肃下来。

“……”我越过他们，望着运动场边界的树林，一时不知如何开口。该怎么解释自己把比赛影像翻来覆去看了十几遍也没找到突破口呢：第一区和第二区都领先了，第三区同时到达，第四区毫无疑问是永福比较快，果然是我的问题吗……

如果我能跑得再快一点。我能超过方南的anchor。我们就不会输。我们就能离理想的三桥更近一步……

“所有人先去慢跑10圈，不要求速度，目的是放松紧张的身体。”像为了解救我的难堪，这时候一向沉默的哥哥突然说道。我才意识到我的哥哥鸭田侑也曾作为部长背负过整个三桥Stride部。

其他人的视线立刻回到我身上，我点头表示认可他的提议。

当我准备跟上慢跑的队伍时，哥哥拦住了我，“庆，你跟我过来。”

他把我拽进休息室里，推到长椅上。恰好正对着有些褪色的写着“EOS优胜”的海报，我的心脏揪紧了。和哥哥一起贴海报，信誓旦旦地说一定和他一起取得EOS优胜的情景还历历在目，现在却像玩笑一样输给刚组建的方南Stride部，很久没出现在Stride比赛里的高年级生和第一次打比赛的一年级生。

我们不是没有输过。

“庆，对不起……”

而是没有真真切切输给我初三见到的、水一般流畅传接的理想的三桥Stride部，我无时不刻追着的影子，就在吉祥寺狭窄又漫长的街道里。那是我们无法踏进的阳光的道路。

“别哭了……”

我没哭。

刚想反驳就感觉眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，我只好“哼”的一声别过脸。

“对不起让你这么难受。果然方南的relation好厉害，”他勉强笑道，“庆，是我太没用了。”

“……”

“如果我也能做到那样的接力指示，让你们完全信任我，庆就能跑得更加自如了吧。”

“哥，你住口。”我说。

“庆，你没有做错什么，今天的三桥也是正常发挥。但是要赢过那样的方南，果然……”

“我叫你闭嘴啊！”

我抓过哥哥的领口，但他毫不退缩地直视着我，“果然需要一个真正的relation。”

他轻而易举地说出了，我不愿承认的真正失败的原因。

如果承认了这一点，就等于承认我至今为止所做的一切都与我的理想背道而驰，还害我的哥哥委曲求全，如此痛苦。

“看到樱井小姐的比赛我明白了，一直以来躲在庆的背后，所有事都依靠着庆，满足于只是迷惑对手的、装饰用的relation，这是不对的。部长，从今往后，我也会朝着优秀的relation方向努力。”

“……我们早就尝试过了吧？你那软弱犹豫的‘go’。”

没错，即使有了专业的relation，也做不到樱井奈奈那样激进的比赛风格。尤其是我了解至深的性格温和的哥哥更加不可能。我安慰自己道。

“哥，我去慢跑了。”

“庆，看着我！不要逃避！”他抓住我的肩膀，“我也想成为你的力量！我也想和你一起奋斗，不会再把所有事都丢给你，留你一个人了……‘EOS优胜’，不止是你的梦想，是我们的梦想啊……”

“我也会更努力地学习relation的技巧的……绝对会比你做得更好……”

“所以，庆，求求你……”

我一直都不知道哥哥真实的想法。

说好要一起拿到优胜，我却把他排除在队伍之外，擅自安排他并不喜欢的工作。可是他却一直迁就着我，毫无怨言地做着虚假的relation，但他也从未间断过每天的训练记录。

我只是在自以为是地妨碍着哥哥和三桥Stride部。

“……给你机会，”我深吸一口气，说，“还有，部长也还给你，我果然不够称职。”

“不不不，我不行的，部长肯定是庆比较好！”

“对哒，小庆最好啦！”一拥而入的嶋葵说。紧随而后的长冢和永福也附和道。

我望向最后进来的针之谷。“……我们慢跑完了，想过来请示之后的练习。”他迟疑地说。

“今天先解散，大家都回去想想还有哪些不足的地方，明天再汇总到训练计划里。”哥哥这次非常自信。

“……嗯，就照我哥说的做。”

“好耶。我们走了，你们兄弟继续。”嶋葵朝我挤挤眼睛，拉着三个人又像风一样地走了。

我这才想到要擦擦眼泪，这没用的样子都被他们看到了。“……哥，我讨厌你，干嘛要说这么肉麻的话。”

“诶，但是我很喜欢庆的。让我拿相机拍一下哭鼻子的小庆吧。”

“……我真的会把你赶出Stride部的。”

嘿嘿。开玩笑的。他拎着包跟过来，在我耳边轻声说。

“哥，我们绝对要取得‘EOS优胜’啊！”

一年以后，我们终于朝着这个梦想前进了一点。

我和哥哥两个人一起。

FIN.


End file.
